Model
by sakuuya
Summary: Now that Minto and Zakuro are a couple, everyone from Ryou to the tabloids has to have their say about the pair. How will their romance fare? Shujoai. Shockingly, updated and finished! Does anyone still care?
1. Confession

**Model**

Wow, there's a TMM section and I never noticed. How long has this thing been here? I feel all stupid now... Anyway, this is dedicated to **Maegsirwen**, who doesn't even like TMM, but she wanted me to write her a fic...

Just a couple notes/warnings, Zakuro's personality is a little distorted, but it had to be for the fic to work... I'm making everyone 16 instead of 11. That doesn't mean it's 5 years in the future. They got their powers when they were 16 in my little universe.(So Zakuro is about 20...) Confused? Good. And this obviously contains yuri, which won't make it past PG-13-ish-ness (if even that) Oh, and it's from Minto's POV. I should hope that last one was obvious.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned TMM, that penguin Mew Mew from the video game would be the star of the show. Be happy I don't.

* * *

I stared into my tea, trying to build up courage. 'Just do it,' a little voice in my head nags, 'you've never been afraid of confrontations before. Why start now?' 'You don't understand,' I answered my headvoice, 'I've never done anything like this before. It feels...unnatural, somehow...'

"Minto?" a panicked voce breaks me out of my metal conversation, 'Minto watch out!" I spring just in time to avoid a falling stack of dishes. Purin Fong looks up at me from behind the stack of broken china with big, innocent eyes.

"PURIN!" She lets out a little whoop of joy, then bounds off, probably to break something else. I growl but don't chase after her.

"Gomen, Minto. I should have warned you earlier, but I thought you saw her..." Retatsu Midorikawa trailed off with a little flinch, as if expecting me to slap her.

"No, it's fine. I was just practicing my dish jumping. You have to wait till the last moment possible."

"Really? Oh, I never knew!" Honestly, some people just lack the mental facilities to handle sarcasm. I tried not to let my scorn show on my face. I didn't want her launching into another round of apologies.

"Hai. Have you seen Zakuro anywhere?"

"She just left. Something about having a shoot."

"Arigato, Retatsu. Can you and Ichigo manage the café for a while?" I was out the door before she had a chance to respond.

The harsh sun outside contrasted sharply with Café Mew Mew's soft lighting. I squinted out across the street, searching for Zakuro. I thought I caught a flash of purple hair in the distance, so I ran down the street, forgetting any semblance of composure.

"Zakuro, wait up!" The purple-haired girl tuned around, the expression on her face proclaiming her distaste at being hailed so crudely. I forced a small smile, trying to seem as though I wasn't intimidated by her attitude. "Konnichi wa, Zakuro."

"Konnichi wa, Minto. What are you doing here?" she sounded uninterested. I gulped mentally. This was going to be harder than I would though.

"I...I have something I want to tell you..." I knew I was losing my nerve. I cursed inwardly for being so cowardly, and forced myself to continue. "But I need to talk in private. Can we talk after your photo shoot?" Zakuro laughed.

"That was just an excuse to get out of working at this miserable café. We can talk now, I guess," she said with a small, elegant shrug. I looked at her, impressed and a little shocked that she'd actually agreed to talk to me. She steered me into a small restaurant, more modern-themed than Café Mew Mew. We sat at a table for two by the front windows.

"Konnichi wa. What would you two like today?" The peppy, blonde waitress flashed her white teeth with every syllable. I was impressed by her ability to sound realistic when she was probably faking every word. Zakuro eyed her contemptuously, and I tried to do the same. 'Her uniform is horrible compared to the ones at our café,' I thought with a chuckle.

"I'll have green tea, onegai." The waitress smiled and nodded as she jotted it down.

"Make that two." Zakuro never even looked at her.

"All right, I'll have your teas in a couple minutes."

"So, Minto, what do you want to tell me?"

"Um...well, there's someone I like." I blushed, wishing I had my tea to occupy my hands.

"So? Everyone likes someone. I can't believe that's all you wanted to say. That's not even news!"

"But...the person I like, she's a girl." My face became even redder, if it was possible. "Oh? That's different, then. Go on." Her utter lack of shock unnerved me.

"I mean... Is that normal? To like another girl?" She shrugged.

"I guess. Tell me about this girl you have a crush on."

"Well, she's older than me, with beautiful long purple hair. She's kind of a loner, but very loving once you get to know her. She's famous, and I don't think she likes me. She thinks I'm annoying..." I broke off, embarrassed at being so specific.

"What makes you think she doesn't like you?" Something changed in Zakuro's voice. It lost its cold, aloof edge and sounded soft and gentle. I lifted my head a fraction of an inch and saw that her eyes, too, had lost their hardness.

"She...she mostly ignores me when I try to talk to her, and the way she looks at me makes me feel like dirt."

"And yet you still love her in spite of all that?" I lowered my head, ashamed.

"Hai."

"Then maybe she'll find it in her heart to show you how SHE really feels." Zakuro leaned over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. My hand flew to my mouth, and she smiled a little. "And, who knows, maybe she feels the exact same way."

"Err...your teas." My head shot up. The blonde waitress stood there, with the same smile plastered on her face, only this time, I could tell it took effort to keep it there."

"Arigato." Zakuro's cool composure returned in the blink of an eye. She tossed money for both teas onto the table and we walked out, hand-in-hand.


	2. Battle

**Model**

Spurred into existence by a review from someone who's actually heard of TMM (you know I love you anyway, Peggi) here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Second verse, same as the first.

* * *

"Zakuro, have you SEEN these headlines?" Ryou looked furiously at the purple-haired girl reclining in a pink, frilly chair. When she didn't respond he threw the papers he was holding at her. Headlines like "Admirer Snares Famous Model" and "One Fangirl's Dreams Come True" fluttered in the air. She immediately snapped out of her reverie and shot Ryou a glare.

"Of course I've seen them," she intoned calmly, flicking one gently off her lap, "but it's the kind of thing everyone in the modeling industry has to deal with at some point. I don't really care." Her lack of concern made him even angrier, if it was possible.

"It's not you I'm concerned about! What about Minto? She'll be branded as some sort of slut now!" I tried to slink out of the kitchen when I heard my name, but I ran into Retatsu in the doorway. She dropped the stack of plates she was holding with a resounding clash. Zakuro and Ryou whirled around. I winced.

"Minto! How long have you been in here?!" Now Zakuro showed real signs of panic. I grinned mentally. Such displays of emotion were rare for her, and I was glad to be privy to this one. Retatsu returned silently back to the restaurant proper.

"I heard everything, Zakuro." One hand flew to her mouth and she glared at Ryou. He cleared his throat.

"We didn't mean it like that, Minto. Anyone who knows you would never-"His cool, controlled voice contrasted sharply with the wan look on his face.

"It's okay. If Zakuro doesn't care, then I don't either. We'll be fine." I gave him a little smile.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't do anything that would hurt the café, you two." My smile broadened as Ryou slipped back into his normal icy demeanor. If this was the way he wanted to deal with us, it was fine by me.

"Come on, Minto, we're out of here." I followed Zakuro out of the kitchen and through the restaurant. It was hard for me to keep up with her. Usually she walks slowly and gracefully, but today...today she was more like a soldier. And since her legs were longer than mine...well, let's just say I was out of breath by the time she stopped in front of a café, the very same one where I had first confessed my feelings for her.

Every head swiveled in our direction as we entered the tiny restaurant. Zakuro paid them no notice, and I tried to do the same. As we sat at a table in the corner, I noticed for the first time that her brow was creased with worry.

"Zakuro...." Her head snapped up, as if she had just become aware of my presence.

"Minto, if you don't want to go out anymore, that's fine." She stated it matter-of-factly, without a trace of sorrow. I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"Iie!" I shook my head violently, my tears flying off to either side. "I love you, Zakuro. I'll always love you. No matter what the damn papers say about me. You're more important than any of them." To emphasize my point, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist, still sobbing violently. Now people were really staring, but I didn't care.

Zakuro stood stiff as a statue. Slowly, mechanically, she laid her arm across my shoulders and patted me softly on the back. I knew it was hard for her to publicly display her emotions, and I loved her all the more for it. I still cried, but now I laughed through my tears.

Suddenly she wrenched me away from her side, grasped me by the arms, and kissed me. It was so unexpected that I just stood there dumbly for a second before I could kiss her back. We let our lips lock for a moment before...

"RWAAARR!!" Something huge, green, and scaly burst through the café's front window. Zakuro and I took advantage of the pandemonium to transform.

"How DARE you threaten innocent lives!" Zakuro growled, cracking her whip.

"You have no place on this planet or any other" The kirema anima turned from wreaking havoc to face us. We stood back-to-back and shouted together,

"FOR YOUR EVIL ACTIONS WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" the kirema anima screeched in pain as our combined attack hit it. It stumbled backwards towards the shattered front window where, suddenly, three figures stood erect.

"You didn't think we were gonna let you have all the fun, dija?" the shortest figure said with a giggle. "Too bad, 'cause we're here now! Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" As Ichigo's attack hit it, the kirema anima flashed and began to turn back into what looked like a gecko. Before its claws disappeared, though, it made one final lunge at Zakuro. I rushed in front of her and prepared to take the monster's impact myself.


	3. Recovery

**Model**

Welcome to the short (and probably wildly unsatisfying) final chapter of Model!

Why is it probably wildly unsatisfying? I haven't written anything for this story in _four years_. And I probably wouldn't have now if I didn't somehow still get new reviews (what is up with that? Looking back, _I_ don't even much like what I wrote) and if this wasn't my most popular fic (again, what the heck??).

I can't write like I did when I was 14 (although I'm trying). And I don't know what I originally wanted to say in this chapter. But I had to write _something_. And here it is.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm laying down in a hospital bed. Zakuro is sitting in a chair beside the bed, flipping through a magazine and apparently unharmed. Just seeing her, knowing that I'd managed to do something good for her, spreads a warmth through my dully-aching body.

"Zakuro…" She turns to me, startled, but her look softens when she sees that I'm smiling. I sit up, slowly, ignoring the pain in my chest as I rest my back against the faux-wood headboard. "Are you all right?"

"Hai," she replies softly, almost hesitantly. Then her eyes turn hard and she asks, "Why did you do that?" I was stunned.

"Be-because I love you, Zakuro. And you could have died."

"_You _could have died, Minto, did you ever think of that? You could have killed yourself because you _love _me." Her eyes, which have lost their steely calm, are blazing with more anger than I'd ever heard her show, and even the word _love_ is venom on her lips.

"I… wasn't thinking about myself." _I was thinking of you. _The last part I leave unspoken, but I can tell she heard it anyway. I can't understand what's making her so angry, can't fathom why she has trouble believing me.

"I've never known you to be that selfless before," she replies derisively, angrily. She's angry at me because of what I did, and now, suddenly, I'm angry too.

"Would you have rather I let that thing rip you apart!?"

"…"

"Well? Would you?"

"Gomen nasai, Minto." The anger drains out of me instantly, and bewilderment quickly takes its place.

"Zakuro?"

"I… have a hard time with getting close to people, depending on them. Even the rest of the Mew Mews… I still wanted to be self-sufficient." Zakuro can't even look at me while she speaks. I watch her, her eyes focused uncharacteristically on her hands and realize just how difficult it is for her to tell me this. "It was pretty hard at first, working in a team, but I was managing." Her long, purple hair obscures her face, but I can just imagine the sad, sardonic smile she smiles as she explains herself. "When you… when you saved me, I was so scared for you. And I hated myself, because I had to rely on you, and you almost died because I was relying on you…"

It's strange how roles can somehow reverse in a matter of moments. Suddenly the world spins and I'm the mature one, the confident one, and my girlfriend is looking to me for guidance.

"Z-Zakuro, I..." Being the mature one is much harder than Zakuro makes it look. "Relying on other people is what relationships are all about," I manage, hesitantly. "And of course it's scary. Before you became a Mew, I was absolutely _terrified_ to rely on the others." A pause and then, to try to lighten the mood, "Mostly because I thought Ichigo-chan was going to get us all killed."

She actually smiles at that, and my heart feels like it has wings. A real smile, not bitter or angry or anything but happy and a little unsure. I reach up a hand to brush her lips, because her smiles had always been so model-sure that I need to make sure of what I was seeing.

She pulls back from the contact though, and I can't figure out why. I'm fine, really I am, will be fine in a few days. It isn't as though touching my girlfriend will make me explode. But Zakuro stays out of reach, no longer leaning over me. I feel much more vulnerable without her there.

"We can't do this, Minto," she says tiredly and out of nowhere.

I'm too stunned to speak, and my mouth opens and closes wordlessly a few times. I'm never this undignified normally; maybe there is something wrong with me. Zakuro looks at her hands again for a moment, but then steels herself enough to look straight at me, her hard, sad stare burning into my retinas.

"I don't... I can't handle loving someone who I know could get hurt, killed even, at any time." The bitterness is there again, creeping back into her voice. "I still want to be your friend, Minto-chan, but I don't think I can be your girlfriend." And then she walks out.

So that's it, I guess. I lost the person I care about most because she's not strong enough to care about me. Fine. I can... I can deal with this, care for her the way she needs me to, even if it's nothing like the way I want. _I'm_ not cold enough that I can cut out whatever parts of my heart make me uncomfortable, and I do love Zakuro. So I'll stay by her and wait for her to change her mind.


End file.
